Tales of Lustclan
by Krystalwings
Summary: Lustclan, where sex is mandatory, and apprentices have their virginity taken at the age of 7 moons...
1. Intro

TALES OF LUSTCLAN

Some rules about creating a character.

You need to fill this out-

Name:

Rank Wanted:

Physical Description-

Mental Description-

Abilities-

Likes-

Dislikes-

RANKS!

Leader- Tightstar, a sexy silvery tabby she-cat.

Abilities-has a tight pussy and tail-hole, has a quick and skilled tongue

Likes- Toms with large cocks, large group sex, yaoi(gay)

Dislikes- yuri (lesbian)

Owned by Me!

Deputy-Foxtail  
Sleek, well muscled, lithe battle scarred ginger tom with a flame colored pelt, bright, clear, peircing, intelligent emerald green eyes, a lean shape, sleek, thick fur, a pale orange underbelly, long, thorn sharp claws, soft, black paw pads, scar on his flank, powerful hind legs, a long tail, large ears, one of which is torn, and powerful shoulders  
Big dick with lots of mating experience and a seductive personality  
Fucking pretty she-cats and tight males  
Not being able to fuck the cats he wants

Owned by Guest

Med Cat-

Name:Falconpaw/ frost  
Appearance:beautiful fluffy brown she cat with unusual violet eyes  
Personality: calm, peaceful and rarely stubborn  
Abilities:really tight pushy and she can escape from rape  
Likes: herbs and helping sick or injured  
Dislikes: rape, yaoi, yuri and toms.

Warrior(s):

Dragonclaw  
Warrior, former loner  
A gray shecat with extra long claws, a forked tongue and narrow purple eyes.  
A mistrustful sexy slinky cat, all of the toms want to mate with her but she hates it  
Dislikes the fact toms like raping, toms, mating, starving, ect  
Likes Hunting, freshkill, and things that go her way

Dovesong  
Pretty pale gray she-cat with sky blue eyes  
Warrior  
Good at sucking on dicks  
Raping she-cats  
Not being on top when she rapes she-cats, doesn't care if it's a tom

Owned by Guest

Warrior: Lustheart,and dirty white she cat with green eyes  
Abilities: Is kinda like a virgin,but not  
Likes- Licking up leftover cum in the mating clearing  
Dislikes- Being in a heat

Cloudpetal a pretty white she cat with soft gray spots and green eyes  
Ability: Tight,virgin  
Likes helping injured  
Dislikes Rape

Owned by Icewish

Thickpelt, a dark gray tom with black paws

Abilities- Large cock, seductive voice

Likes-She-cats with skilled tongues, yuri and yaoi

Dislikes- Not being the dominant one

Owned by Me!

Tigerfang,a handsome golden tom with amber eyes  
Abilities: Ginormus cock  
Likes raping loners  
Dislikes yaoi  
Name: Fireblossom  
Physical Description: Flaming ginger she-cat with turquoise eyes  
Mental Description: A fierce cat that is used to getting what she wants  
Abilities: super tight pussy,seductive voice  
Likes: yuri,traditional mating,watching other cats mate,watching her mating partner play with him/herself before they mate,large cocks.  
Dislikes: super hardcore mating

Owned by MySparklingButterfly

Longtounge  
white she cat with black and grey spots all over her long fur  
likes:giving blowjobs and licking she cats and loves cum  
dislikes: getting raped having sex with toms and kits

Teardrop  
Pale brown-and-cream she-cat with amber eyes  
Warrior  
Abilities: really good at rough lesbian sex may even force it  
Likes:she-cats  
Dislikes:yaio

Shadewind  
Sleek, thick furred, muscular large black she-cat  
Warrior  
Tight core good at talking dirty  
Tom's and she-cats  
Soft gentle sex

Willowfeather  
Rank Wanted: She's a warrior, but she's not ambitious.  
Physical Description: Willowfeather is a beautiful, slim silver she-cat with thin gray tabby stripes decorating her face and tail. Her front paws are a bright, snowy white, and her eyes are aqua blue. She has a slender build and isn't shorter or taller than the average cat.  
Mental Description: Willowfeather is quiet and sweet inside the Clan, doing anything she can to help out. That includes helping the medicine cat, helping with apprentice duties, and... sex. She loves it and is horny easily. She becomes very stubborn and demanding when mating. She doesn't normally go to others when she needs help, though. Instead, she goes out into the forest, doing her stuff until her victim draws near.  
Abilities: Hunting, speed, tight pussy, surprise.  
Likes: Having it hard, sex, helping, hunting.  
Dislikes: Gentle toms

Juniperstream

Rank Wanted: warrior

Physical Description- misty gray she-cat with royal blue eyes and white tail tip

Mental Description- clever and sedusive

Abilities- can give a tom the blowjob of his life and make all toms want to mate with her

Likes- gang bangs, threesomes, anything with more then two cats involved, playing with herself at times

Dislikes- gay and lesbian sex

Acornpelt  
Ginger-and-white tom with leaf green eyes and strong jaws  
Warrior  
Huge dick and powerful jaws to hold the she-cat in order to fuck them harder  
Be dominate and rough sometimes violent during mating  
Being told what to do

Owned by Doglover

Dawnheart

- sexy dark ginger tabby with sparkling yellow eyes and a slender build similar to windclan, long legs and thorn, sharp, claws  
rank: warrior  
abilities: getting what she wants, attracting male and female by the way she acts  
likes: mating, killing those who are offensive to clan, and very annoying cats XD, yaio and yuri,  
dislike: not mating, annoying rude cats, not getting her way.

Owned by Mating101

Apprentice(s):

Name: Largepaw  
Rank: Apprentice  
Mentor-Dawnheart  
Physical description- a big grey cat with dark grey paws and green eyes. His shaft is large and very pleasurable and his tail hole is tight

Abilities- Huge dick, suductive eyes.

Likes- Sex, she cats, rape, and hunting

Dislikes- Toms

Windpaw/dancer  
Beautiful, sleek, slender, pale-ginger she-cat with barely visible stripes of darker fur, nice curves, soft fur, small, dainty paws, sharp teeth, and clear, brilliant, pale, leaf-green eyes along with long legs and wide shoulders  
Apprentice  
Mentor: Foxtail  
Abilities: Skillful tounge, tight pussy and asshole, seductive voice and body, good fighter  
Likes: loves to make Tom's want her then says no when the want to have sex, loves to rub seductively against toms and she-cats  
Dislikes: yaois and rape

Cloudpaw/leapord  
Beautiful, sleek, dappled, golden tabby she-cat, with unusual dark golden spots, with piercing, round, dark, amber eyes, thin ears, wide shoulders, thorn-sharp claws, glossy, long, flowing fur, and a long winding tail  
Apprentice  
Mentor: Acornpelt  
Abilities: seductive body, tight pussy and tail-hole, can give the best blow-job of a toms life, hunting  
Likes: gentle and kind sex, hunting  
Dislikes: rough uncontrolled sex, rape, being touched at her tail-hole

Mudpaw/claw  
Lean, sturdy, long furred, muscular, mottled, light brown tom,with a paler belly, and wide shoulders, along with amber eyes  
Apprentice  
Mentor: Dawnheart  
Abilities: seductive voice and eyes and a monstrous dick  
Likes: Raping kits and loners  
Dislikes:yaois and yuris

Brightpaw/eyes  
Lithe, white-and-ginger tabby she-cat with glossy fur, pale blue eyes, and soft belly fur  
Apprentice  
Mentor: Thickpelt  
Abilities: tight core and ass, long tail to wrap around toms dick to pleasure him, and large seductive eyes  
Likes: hunting, fighting, and daydreaming  
Dislikes:sex, rape

Bluepaw/snow:named for her sister who died of green-cough, her name was Snowkit  
Lithe, lean, hard-muscled, compact, pale blue-gray she-cat with soft, thick, dense, long fur, a broad face, a broad head, silver hair tinged around her muzzle and tail, a torn ear, broad shoulders, a scar that parts the fur across her shoulders, a long, sleek tail, and piercing, round, wide, clear,brilliant, ice-blue eyes  
Apprentice  
Mentor: Tigerfang  
Abilities: Seductive body,voice, and eyes, and a long tail in order to pleasure tom's, can make all the tom's want her  
Likes: Thistlepaw/fang hard rough sex  
Dislikes: When Cloudpaw/leopard flirts with Thistlepaw and when Coldpaw flirts with her

Thistlepaw/fang  
Large, sleek, well-muscled, spiky-furred, unevenly mottled gray tom with a white face, large, wide, white shoulders, sharp amber eyes, a broad muzzle, and a long tail  
Apprentice  
Mentor: Shadewind  
Abilities: Huge dick, seductive eyes, and powerful jaws to hold the she-cat in order to fuck them harder  
Likes: Bluepaw/snow,hardcore mating, dreaming about making Bluepaw/snow his mate  
Dislikes: Cloudpaw/Leopard's flirting and Coldpaw flirting with Bluepaw/snow

Apprentice: Coldpaw,a white tom with yellow eyes  
Abillities: Seductive voice  
Likes raping she cats  
Dislikes being raped  
Owned by Icewish

Rosepaw  
Apprentice  
Soft creamy she-cat with green eyes and white paws  
Mischevious, used to getting what she wants, independent  
Tight tail-hole and seductive voice  
Super hard-core mating, being raped, threesomes or more, yaoi  
Yuri, soft gentle sex

Mother(s)-

Name: Sexycore  
Gender: Female  
Appearance: Sleek white with blue eyes  
Problems: Blind  
Likes: Sex, Yaoi, Yuri, making cats cum, cum  
Dislikes: NonYaoi/Yuri  
Notes: Mother to Sexkit, white with blue eyes, Cumkit, white with amber eyes, and Longkit, brown with amber eyes

Heatkits mother is  
Silverheart,a beautiful silver she cat with blue eyes  
Abilities a very tight pussy and tail hole  
likes mating  
Dislikes being on top

Softwhisper, a quiet she cat with green eyes and a pale gray pelt

Tight pussy and is unknowingly seductive because she is so shy.

Likes-Hunting, spending time with her kit

Dislikes- being raped and/or sex

Kit(s)-

Sexycore's Kits-

Sexkit-white with blue eyes.

Cumkit-White with amber eyes

Longkit-brown with amber eyes

SIlverheart's kit- Heatkit a pretty gray she cat with slender silver paws  
Likes-None so far  
Dislikes the fact that all toms want to mate with her

Softwhisper's kit- Skykit, quiet and submissive like her mom

Likes playing catch-the-prey with her mom

Dislikes- sex


	2. Just an update

I'm going to wait until all reviews/requests are done being posted until I start the story…


	3. UpdateQuestion?

Hey guys, do you want to request plots or can I just kinda write the story?

Also, NO MORE CHARACTERS! MY HEAD IS SPINNING!


	4. Chapter 1! Finally!

Kryst-Die crappy little chapter….Die.

Wind-You killed it!

Kryst- That was the point.

Cloud- You haven't updated in a while!

Kryst-IM SORRY!

-apprentices start to throw leaves-

Kryst- Foxtail, control them!

Fox-No.

Kryst- You've betrayed me!

Ok, now not taking any more cats!

I've pretty much been blarghing around, going through life…

Also I had a trillion exams so I've been CRAMMING!

Sorry to keep you waiting, and yeaa...

Here's the FRST CHAPTER!

Windpaw, Cloudpaw, and Bluepaw were finally apprentices! They were all excited to go to the Mating Hollow, which stank of old cum and sex. Their mentors Foxtail, Acornpelt, and Thickpelt plus a new warrior called Dragonclaw who had formerly been a loner. She has strange purple eyes, and they flicked around nervously.

"Where are we?"

She meowed. She had obviously never been to the Mating Hollow before, or at least never heard of it. Foxtail grinned evilly, a lusty gleam in his eyes.

"We're gonna fuck."

He stated simply. Dragonclaw hissed in surprised and tried to bolt out of the hollow. Acornpelt and Thickpelt held her down, as she hissed and cursed and struggled.

Windpaw and Cloudpaw were mildly scared of Dragonclaw. She was a fierce loner that had been forced to join when the leader Tightstar decided Dragonclaw had ventured into their territory once to many times.

When Dragonclaw opened her mouth to yowl again, Acornpelt crammed his member into her virgin mouth. Her second yowl sent vibration through her mouth, and Acornpelt purred in pleasure. Meanwhile, Thickpelt found the smooth thin stick for taking virginity. He washed it quickly with his tongue, and meowed,

"Who wants to go first?"

The apprentices looked at each other.

"Me…?"

Mewed Cloudpaw.

"Lay on your back and spread your legs."

Thickpelt ordered. Cloudpaw followed his instructions. Thickpelt looked in between her legs and moved forward, licking inside her. Her back arched in pleasure, and she unconsciously humped his mouth. Thickpelt lapped up her clear juices, and without warning stuck the stick inside. It shattered Cloudpaw 's barrier, and blood started to flow. It soon stopped, and Windpaw and Bluepaw found themselves getting wet, as they saw Cloudpaw being fucked. Soon Thickpelt had his thick cock inside her, and the stick was abandoned. Bluepaw padded over and stuck it inside her experimentally, and experienced a sort of pleasant pain. She pumped it inside and out, and Foxtail suddenly mounted her, pushing the stick away. Acornpelt remembered that he needed to train the last apprentice, so he quickly let go of Dragonclaw, and she ran away. Acornpelt first used the stick, then his own member to mount Windpaw. He humped her quickly, moaning. Suddenly, another training group padded into the hollow, comprised of Largepaw, Thistlepaw, and Coldpaw with their mentors Dawnheart, Shadewind, and Icewish. Largepaw, being the lusty cat the he is, was instantly aroused. Thistlepaw made for Bluepaw, and when she opened her mouth willingly shoved his thick shaft into her mouth. Largepaw ran to the nearest she-cat and pushed Acornpelt away (The she-cat happened to be Windpaw) and started to wildly fucking Windpaw. Windpaw yowled in surprise but quickly got the rhythm and bucked backward so their hips met roughly. Soon all of the toms and she-cats had cummed, and they lay mildly exhausted in various positions around the clearing, pleasuring themselves. Suddenly Foxtail stood up and said,

"Now Cloudpaw, Bluepaw, Windpaw, Acornpelt, and THickpelt we're going to explore different parts of the territory. Come along." 

He bounded off in a direction.


End file.
